


Malec-what else(1)

by SweetCherry2



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec after Episode s01e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCherry2/pseuds/SweetCherry2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay for a drink and then decide", Magnus´s voice was gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> credits to my lovely beta sarcasticlightwood and my amazing translator canonizes. Thank you so much!! <3<3<3

“Stay for a drink and then decide”, Magnus’s voice was gentle. 

Alec watched as the warlock’s yellow cat eyes sparkled and a small smile played across his lips. Very nice lips, Alec found himself thinking. 

He felt torn between devotion to his duty and to the sense of need building inside of him. Alec was unsure of what to do with his desire to stay, but the yearning had less to do with his impulse to be rebellious and more to do with the fact that Magnus gave him the ability to be freer and more self-determined than he had ever been before. For some obscure reason, being around the warlock allowed him to relax; if only for a moment, he helped Alec settle down. Which in this situation, and under these circumstances, he felt was more than necessary. 

Alec felt betrayed. His parents, the Clave, everything he had always firmly believed in told him what he felt was wrong. He had always followed the rules; he had always done everything he could to make his family proud and honor the Lightwood name. Even now, with the plan to get married to Lydia he was trying to honor his parents. 

And yet, no one was fighting his decision? Except for Izzy, of course. The young Shadowhunter had trouble thinking that his parents, his community, his society would do this to him. Not after everything he had done for them, always in the name and interest of his family and the Nephilim. In this moment, he recognized that it would never be enough. No matter what he did, no matter what he sacrificed, they would always ask for more. They would ask things from him until there was nothing left to give. And this was the reason he had come to Magnus’s today. Alec knew that the warlock would never expect anything of him, that he would require nothing of him. On the contrary, he felt as though he was important and significant when he was in Magnus’s presence. 

So he decided to stay. Alec drank whatever Magnus filled his glass with, and sat directly beside the warlock on the ground, their backs leaning against the couch. He had drawn his legs toward him, and placed his arms on his knees. His glass worriedly passed between his hands. First they were both quiet, then, surprisingly, Alec started to speak. The young Shadowhunter felt like he was losing control, as if his mouth had taken over his thoughts. However, he couldn’t bring himself to care; not any more. He could tell Magnus everything, and Magnus would listen. This was a feeling that Alec wasn’t used to. When had anyone really listened to him? 

He could feel Magnus’s cat eyes look directly through him, almost as though his soul was on display as he explained about Jace, Clary, his parents, and the arranged marriage. Alec laughed when Magnus choked on his drink when he spoke of his connection with Lydia. However, the warlock let him talk until there were no words left for him to say. 

Suddenly, Alec found himself hesitating. Had he revealed too much about himself? He felt his nerves flare up when Magnus looked at him. Was it a mistake for him to stay? Alec was worried and wanted to jump up when he suddenly found himself, without warning, in an embrace. At first he stiffened, surprised by the sudden contact. However, he found himself quickly sinking into the embrace. Leaning his head on Magnus’s shoulder, he heard him saying: “I understand how you feel. I will help you; I promise.” 

Alec believed him.


	2. Malec-what else (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus took a sudden step toward him. He bent down to the young Shadowhunter and whispered in his ear: “What do you want, Alexander? Do you want me to fight for you?” He chuckled, and a shiver ran down Alec’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :-)  
> Another little OS of TV!-Malec. It takes place after episode 1x08.  
> Enjoy reading.

Alec sighed.  
This was crazy! For him, a warrior, to let himself be attacked by a Forsaken was just plain stupid. He had been careless and too slow; it had managed to wound Alec pretty badly. It was only thanks to Hodge that he was still alive at all.  
  
Alec rubbed his forehead and swallowed hard. The worst part was that it could have easily gone so much worse. All because he had let himself be distracted by all the idiotic problems and worries hurled at him from his position at the Institute, his family, and even his friends. His thoughts flashed to Jace and Clary; they were currently camped out in a cemetery across town. Clary was facing the most difficult decision of her life; she could let Simon die or she could let Raphael help her bring him back to life as a vampire.  
  
The whole week had already been so difficult and had demanded too much of their little group; and then to top it all off, Simon had died. Could things get any worse? Yes - that much was obvious. His Institute had been attacked by a Forsaken, a mundane had died under his watch, and …. Well, not to mention barely an hour had passed since he proposed to Lydia.  
  
What had brought him to make such an impulsive decision?!  
  
He shrugged, groaning at discomfort from even the smallest movement. Although Izzy had tended to his wound and applied a bandage, the pain was still unbearably intense.  
  
Lost deep in thought, Alec slumped on the couch in the infirmary, waiting for Magnus to look at his wound. Even just the thought of being with Magnus alone made him nervous.  
Alec swore under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and the warlock entered, face expressionless. With long strides, he crossed the room and approached the dark-haired Shadowhunter.  
  
“Show me the wound. Are you still in pain?” Magnus looked at him with pure concentration.  
  
Alec nodded in answer and offered his injured arm to Magnus. The blue sparks from Magnus’s hand danced on Alec’s skin, and he noticed the pain start to ease away, finally disappearing. Alec let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, but couldn’t bring himself to look at Magnus. Not after what he had done. Alec didn’t understand exactly why he felt this way; he owed the warlock nothing, but still felt as if he had betrayed Magnus. But why?  
  
“Finished!” the warlock said gently. Alec looked at him and saw that a sad smile played around Magnus’s lips.  
“Thank you,” stammered Alec, wrinkling his forehead. Why did that smile make his heart race?  
“Don’t mention it! I…” Magnus hesitated and fell silent. Alec searched his face and looked into those unbelievable brown eyes. “I heard you are engaged. Congratulations!”  
Alec’s heart stopped, only to beat twice as fast. “Who told you that?”  
“Isabelle,” Magnus answered, averting Alec’s gaze.  
“You told me I should follow my heart.” Alec looked down at his hands in embarrassment; they were clutching the edge of the couch so hard that his knuckles were white. A sad little laugh escaped Magnus’s lips.  
“I’ll admit, that’s not quite what I meant. But as I told you earlier, Alexander, I understand that you are only doing your duty.” His eyes darted to the floor. He made to leave, but Alec didn’t want him to go. All at once, he wanted to have Magnus to himself. This man made him so helpless and confused him so very much.  
  
The young Shadowhunter’s heart still raced, and a thick lump formed in his throat. Could he expect Magnus to show jealousy? Did he wants Magnus to be jealous? But it had been the warlock who had finally confessed that Alec had brought something inside of him to life. And yet, now he was taking the news of Alec’s engagement strangely well.  
  
Alec’s stomach clenched painfully when he imagined spending his life with Lydia. Of course, Alec knew why he would marry Lydia; he need to restore his family name, to protect them, to keep his Institute safe. It didn’t mean, however, that this step he was taking actually pleased him. He had thought that Magnus had felt the way he did, but apparently the warlock had gotten his feelings under control fairly quickly and had already gotten over Alec.  
  
What had Alec expected? Wasn’t Magnus the High Warlock of Brooklyn? This realization hurt Alec just as the wound in his arm had.  
Resigned, Alec risked a glance at Magnus. He was handsome and elegant, smooth skin the color of rich caramel. He was the most interesting and exciting person Alec knew.  
  
Suddenly, it occurred to Alec that he couldn’t possibly expect Magnus to know how to respond to his feelings, when he didn’t actually know what those feelings were himself. Alec groaned and shook his head, frustrated at his inability to out into words how he felt.  
  
Do it Alec! Magnus already confessed that he wanted to get to know you, and now you’re acting like you don’t care. It’s your turn. Show him that this engagement has nothing to do with your feelings.  
  
“Magnus, listen….I, I…” he began, stammering his way through. “I mean, I know I….Lydia is…Aarrggg.” Frustration was taking over now. “This whole thing just sucks! I don’t have a choice. I have to marry Lydia to protect my reputation before the Council. I won’t allow us to be judged and sentenced from a distance. Lydia and I have a chance to stop this, but only if we do it together.” He was breathing heavily; filled with rage.  
“But this doesn’t mean that nothing else matters... that you don’t matter to me. And yeah, maybe I am surprised at how little interest you seem to have in this engagement!” Alec’s stomach became a rollercoaster and his heat had started to throb loudly again.  
  
Magnus took a sudden step toward him. He bent down to the young Shadowhunter and whispered in his ear: “What do you want, Alexander? Do you want me to fight for you?” He chuckled, and a shiver ran down Alec’s back.  
  
What do you want, Alexander? Magnus’s words repeated in his head.  
  
Magnus hadn’t moved away, Alec could still feel the puffs of his breath on his neck. Their eyes met, it dawned on Alec that their faces were only a few centimeters apart.  
“Yes,” whispered Alec. “Yes. Maybe I want that.” Magnus smiled and his eyes flicked to Alec’s lips.  
  
The loud bang of the infirmary door made the pair jump apart. Isabelle stood in the doorway, her eyes wide and her mouth formed a perfect “o.”  
“Sorry,” she cringed.  
“It’s fine.” Magnus replied casually. “I was just about to leave anyway.” He nodded to Alec and disappeared from the ward.  
  
Isabelle approached Alec with a serious look in her eyes. She gently laid a hand on his arm; a gesture of comfort that made him lean toward her.  
“Are you still sure that you want to marry Lydia?” Izzy asked. Alec couldn’t help but notice the concern in her eyes.  
“I don’t know,” he whispered. He really didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3  
> You can find me on tumblr - sweetcherry-2  
> See you...bye

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and visit me on tumblr :-) THX!!!  
> sweetcherry-2 let´s talk about those adorkable dorks


End file.
